Mischief Not Quite Managed
by AonoRunic
Summary: Loki just wanted Thor to play with him, but now that Thor was an adult he was too old for such things...Where is Thor anyways? (Part of the There Were Happy Times series.)


Frigga hummed softly, seeming for all the world to be focused on her embroidery while completely unbothered by her husband's restless pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, over and over again Odin made his circuit around the golden room. She counted down in her head, and right on cue Odin stopped pacing and turned to her. "Where is your son?" he demanded, as if Frigga was purposely hiding the information from him.

"He will be here. Patience, my love," Frigga said calmly, not even looking up.

"He is a man now! Not some foolish child! The Vanir ambassador is expecting Thor to be there. I will not allow his first act as an adult to be leveling an insult at another realm!" Odin resumed his pacing, his jaw working furiously in his anger.

"Come in, Loki." Frigga's unexpected comment stopped Odin's pacing again as he turned to the doorway where a dark head was visible.

Loki slowly poked more of his head into the room, a sheepish look on his face. With him appeared an oversized dog. Actually, when Frigga looked closer she became certain that the dog, despite its size, was no more than a puppy. It had a thick golden coat, which Loki was having trouble holding onto. He dragged the dog into the room, only the top of his head visible with the dog being held upright. Loki situated the puppy so that he could see his way down the stairs. When the puppy realized Loki's head was next to its own, it turned its body so it could lick Loki's cheek. With a cry Loki lost his grip on the puppy, and both toppled down the four short stairs the led into the room.

The puppy tried to gain its feet, failed horribly, and whined loudly. Loki picked himself up, gripped the puppy under its forearms and dragged it across the floor until he stood before his parents. "Mother," Loki said softly, head tilted down in remorse.

Frigga finally set her embroidery aside, gracing her son with a comforting look. "Loki. And who is this?" she asked, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

The puppy barked cheerfully. It stood on its shaky legs and stumbled its way over to Frigga, looking up hopefully. The Allmother reached down and gently scratched it behind its ears. The dog began panting happily and leaned against her chair. "Loki," she pressed when it became clear Loki was not about to answer her, "why is Thor a dog?"

Loki shuffled his own feet. "It was an accident. I did not mean for him to become a dog." Frigga waited patiently for Loki to explain further. Loki sniffled loudly, trying to show as much remorse as possible. Frigga had no doubt that he was sorry, but her youngest was definitely putting on a show. "Thor said he could not play with me anymore. He said warriors did not waste their time with children. I just wanted him to play with me again."

Frigga held out her arm, allowing Loki to crawl into her lap and held him closely. "Go on, my sweet."

"Teacher Amora has been working with me on shape shifting. I thought if I could make Thor my age again, then we could play."

"But you turned him into a dog," Frigga finished gently, brushing fingers through Loki's soft hair.

"We were by the kennels. The dogs started barking and I was distracted. I am almost certain I can turn him back, but…I did not want to hurt Thor if I cannot."

"Oh, my sweet child," Frigga cooed. She looked up at Odin who finally decided to involve himself.

"Come here, Loki," Odin ordered, using his fatherly voice.

Loki slid off his mother's lap and trudged miserably to his father. Odin knelt down and turned Loki back toward Frigga, who meanwhile moved dog-Thor to sit in front of her. "What is the first step when shape shifting?" Odin asked Loki gently.

"Hold the image of what you want your target to become," Loki answered immediately. He knew all the technical aspects, he simply had not had enough practical practice.

"Correct. So you must hold the image of your brother in your mind. Do you have it?"

"Yes, Father."

"Now focus on Thor." Thor chose that moment to bark loudly, almost as if he was encouraging his brother. "Take your magic, direct it into the image you hold of Thor. Slowly, there is no need to rush. You must learn patience if you wish to have accurate results. Just like that."

Odin continued to direct Loki. A sheen of sweat broke out over his forehead, but Loki kept going. The dog at Frigga's feet began to elongate, its fur disappearing in favor of skin, paws becoming hands. Not once did Thor make a noise of pain during the process, and after a few minutes, Frigga's eldest stood before her.

Thor swayed slightly, unsteady on his own feet after being confined to a form with four. He shook his head, blinking as he tried to take in his surroundings "Father," he managed once he realized he stood before the Allfather.

"Go dress," Odin ordered. "We are due to greet the Vanir ambassador shortly."

"Yes, Father," Thor answered, still somewhat out of it. He stumbled somewhat when he made for the doorway, but the effects quickly disappeared once he started moving.

"Mother." Loki pulled at Frigga's dress, wrapping his arms around her legs. "Can I meet the Vanir ambassador too?"

Frigga smiled softly at him before standing, sweeping her son into her arms. She held him close, savoring that Loki was still small enough for her to hold him like this. "Not tonight, my love," she answered as she carried Loki to his rooms. "It is late, and you need your rest."

"I am too little to do anything," Loki said with a pout, turning into her shoulder in an attempt to hide his yawn.

"You will be big soon enough," Frigga assured him. "But for now you are my little boy, and I would not have you sad about that."

"Never," Loki mumbled sleepily.

Loki fell asleep in her arms long before they reached his room. Frigga gently set Loki down in his bed, drawing the covers up over him. She smoothed his hair from his face, kissed his temple, and whispered good night, before leaving to join her husband and eldest son. There were times when she wished she could be Mother than Queen, so that she could tuck in her son every night and sing him lullabies and stories.

/

Frigga came back once the dinner was done. She meant only to check that Loki was still asleep, but when she arrived, Loki's door had been left slightly open and she heard voices from inside. She leaned close to the opening, smiling when she heard Thor's voice.

"It was wrong of me to say those things to you, Loki. I thought I was being manly, that by forsaking childish things I was becoming the warrior I am expected to be. But that is not true. A warrior protects his family. He does not hurt those he fights for, and yet that is what I have done. Can you forgive me, Brother?"

She could imagine Loki's look of importance as he debated whether he would allow his brother off so easily. "Well, I suppose I could," Loki answered haughtily. "But you must play with me when I say so from now on."

Thor chuckled good naturedly. "Now Loki, you know I cannot forgo my duties." This time Frigga pictured Loki glaring, his small face conveying his displeasure. "But," Thor continued, "I will most certainly make time for you from now on."

Loki huffed, but he took mercy on his elder brother. "Fine. I will accept this. But if you annoy me again…" he threatened, "I hope you enjoy spending time as a dog."

Thor's booming laugh echoed through the room. "I think not, you little terror!"

Loki screeched and Thor let loose a battle cry. Frigga opened the door further just in time to watch Thor pounce on Loki, wrapping his little brother in his strong arms and tickling his sides mercilessly. Loki kicked and screamed, even while tears of laughter streamed down his face.

"To bed, boys," Frigga ordered, not having to raise her voice for it to carry throughout the room. Thor immediately dropped Loki back onto the bed, both looking sheepish. But Frigga simply shook her head, smiling at their antics to show she was not angry. "Good night, Thor," she said, placing a kiss on Thor's cheek when he passed her.

"Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Mother," Loki echoed when Frigga walked over to the bed.

Frigga tucked him in again, all gentleness and graceful movements. "Good night, Loki."


End file.
